Two Leaf Clovers
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: Zuko takes Mai to somewhere romantic, stunning, and majestic. "My mom always said anyone who you give a clove to, they mean something important in your life." 4 leaf clovers? Always special, but who knew they could be even more unique and symbolize more?


**A/N: I wanted to write another Maiko, but something more meaningful and special. I mean, think about it: Mai and Zuko definitely aren't the ordinary couple, but all couples have those special moments, regardless of other things. I had this idea when my friends and I were looking for four leaf clovers, and my one friend found ten, and a clover with FIVE leaves. So, I thought how it was special, related that to Mai and Zuko being together, and thought..hmm...that's a good idea. So, while my fluff meter is high, here's the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Inspiration: The above ^^, clovers, and Mai and Zuko...I've been watching a lot of Avatar, hehe. ; ) Enjoy! **

The hill was grassy, the sun was shining down on it brilliantly. It was a beautiful sight. Seeing everything in nature shimmer and blossom together in peace. Peace. Such a kind and knowing, experienced word. Zuko and Aang had made that peace available to everyone. Life was running beautifully, besides, of course, the hectic schedule of being Fire Lord.

But today was a Sunday, the day of rest and peace. So, Zuko decided to do something special.

He went inside, arms above his head, dancing a little jig. Mai walked down the stairs.

"You're happy," she commented.

"Hah. Wanna go out?" he asked, holding her close to his body.

"Sure," she answered automatically, looking into his deep eyes.

"Where to?"

Zuko looked outside, saw the sun shining, thought Mai could use a little sun, and looked back to her beautiful face.

"I'll show you on the way," he commented slyly, grabbing her hand and walking slowly out the door.

"They look happy," Katara commented when they left, laughing a little.

"Not as happy as you," Aang tried. He wasn't so good at flirtatious comments.

Katara giggled anyway.

Then, they kissed for a brief moment before racing each other back to the living room to play a game with the gaang.

"They were kissing," Toph announced. Aang, blushing, looked around.

"What?" he asked, fake innocence.

"Don't lie, she knows us too well," Katara laughed.

–

Zuko led Mai up a large hill, huffing as he did so.

The hill, the same grassy one he saw earlier, was amazing. It was large, but at the top was a perfect picnic spot.

"Zuko, we're not rolling down this hill, are we?" she begged.

Zuko laughed. "No, not unless you like."

Mai grinned triumphantly. She liked this Zuko so much better...

When they reached the top, Mai leaked.

"This is beautiful, Zuko," she said lowly, in awe of nature's amazement. Yes, Ba Sing Se was amazing in all of it's creations, but this....This was just magnificent. The flat part only lasted a little bit, and the hill continued up on a non-stop rise, seeming to rise the entire way to the sky. Which, today, was glittering bright blue, and it was just before sunset. The clouds moved out of the way, and light seemed to begin to tuck itself away to bed.

Mai was wearing the usual robe, and Zuko was wearing his usual outfit, as well.

It seemed as though Zuko was in a mood, a happy and peace-filled one. It spread to Mai, almost contagiously. She usually wasn't this...into their dates, but today was just amazing.

Everything was nearly green, an occasional stop for bright flowers or something. Zuko walked into the shade, and Mai pondered for a moment.

"Zuko, why are you walking over there? It's exactly the same over here," she pointed out.

"Nah, the flowers over there are red," he said slyly.

"And? Aren't all flowers here red?"

"Don't you like black flowers better?" he asked, looking into her deep golden brown eyes.

"Yes...but-"

"Shh," he uttered, walking her over to the shady and breezy area.

Mai's breath was taken away. The shade was provided by brilliantly large trees, almost like the ones Ty Lee and her would hang under during the war times, when Azula was too busy and too 'good' for them.

The grass was still green, but looked a deeper green from the shade. And there was a constant breeze waving the leaves, letting the trees sway silently in peace.

But the thing that caught her most attention, was the flowers. They were black, folded down in a lily-like texture.

"Oh, my. Zuko, you didn't do this, right?" she questioned.

"No?" he tried.

She hugged him.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I know you like black, and black lilies remind me of you."

Mai and Zuko were laying on their backs, watching the sun set it's rays behind the horizon.

"Orange is such a terrible color," Mai repeated, remembering a time before when they lay together on a blanket.

"You're beautiful when you hate the world," Zuko repeated, as well.

Mai smiled, and looked to her side. Clovers were gathered together, almost looking like a family.

"Four leaf clovers," she said, picking one and handing it to Zuko. Then, she picked another and held it close to her face.

"Wow. I remember picking these with Ty Lee all the time when we were younger...such a stupid hobby," she laughed.

"No, not really. Did you know people who find them are freaks of nature?" Zuko said, showing off his knowledge.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Anytime," he joked.

"I remember a while back when everything was okay in my family," Zuko began, "we used to all lay down in the backyard and collect these...we had four members of the family, and always said anyone who you give a clove on the leaves to, they mean something important in your life," Zuko finished.

"So you'd all trade them?" Mai asked.

"Well, I would, and my Mom would, too. Ozai would usually give them to his servants, and Azula would keep them all."

"That's depressing," she commented.

"At the time I hated Azula, anyway, so not really."

Silence encased them. Zuko looked around him for clovers, but only found a patch...a small one, too. There was...actually, only one clover in the underbrush.

He didn't pay it mind at first. This was Zuko and Mai's date, he didn't want to dwell on past hobbies.

"How's Fire Lord duties going?" she asked.

"The usual. But, no time for small talk," he said flirtatiously.

"Really?" she said in a dull and eyebrow raising way.

She leaned in to kiss Zuko, and he leaned back. As they kissed deeply, he plucked the single clover.

When they leaned away, Zuko looked down, astonished.

"Talk about a freak of nature," he muttered.

Mai looked down in his hand.

"What?" she asked.

"It's a two leaf clover," he said, twirling it around for her to see.

"Hm. That's weird," she commented.

"Remember the story?"

"The clover one?" Mai asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure I do. I don't have short-term memory, Zuko. I'm only eighteen."

"Well, here." Zuko plucked one clover carefully, and handed it to her. And then, he plucked the last one, and held it to his heart.

"The most important person in my world," he said, looking down.

"And the most important in mine," she said, lifting his chin up to face him...and then they kissed.

"Now...will you roll down the hill with me?" Zuko said, half joking.

"What? Why?" she asked, surprised a bit at his sudden outburst.

"Relive childhood memories worth reliving," he said simply.

"Really, now?" she groaned.

He blinked once and cocked his head. "For me?"

"For you....anything," she said unwillingly. Mai didn't feel like getting grassy and stained, but if he _really really _wanted....how could she resist?

On three, Zuko went down, rolling on his side, then back, then side.

Mai contemplated how mad he'd be if she backed down...

And then, on three, she sighed, and ran down the hill to meet him.

"Back-down?" he asked, not surprised and not mad.

"Yep. But if you really want to relive child-hood memories, good ones, I'll let you piggy-back ride me home?" she suggested.

"Nice idea," he complemented, and then she climbed on his back, and they ran together back down the hill...and on the way, they renamed it.

_Two Leaf Roll _

Young love....rarely true love, but sometimes you found someone to give a two leaf clover to. Zuko just so happened to meet Mai. And then, his life took a turn for the better.

Who said a Fire Lord couldn't believe in fate?

–

**A/N: I know, I know, you guys are thinking this is a little OOC, huh? Well, I tried my best, and I think it's okay. I really like the main plot, and so I kept it. It might fit another couple better, but since it originally came with Maiko in my mind, there's no changing it now...LOL! Either way, tell me your thoughts, okay? Review! I wanted this to cover both of their minds, but it really only did Zuko justice, for Mai kinda let go in this...I want you to imagine her a little more loosely. Like on a day where it's just her and Zuko. Don't you think she'd be a bit more happy? A little more relaxed and into it? I do. So, overall, I like this fic. And I hope you guys did, too! **

**Expect more one-shots!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Regan. **

**Of Phantom x Phan. x3**


End file.
